Zawirowania Czasowe
by Pomylona
Summary: Historia o tym co mogłoby się stać, jeżeli pewien upierdliwy Europejski kraik wziął i zniknął. Z czasem pojawi się dziwny humor.
1. Chapter 1

_Życie ciężkie jest, straszne, ponure i złe. _  
_Dzień w dzień zastanawiasz się, kiedy udręka skończy się. _  
_Sąsiad wrogiem pozostanie _  
_A przyjaciel po drugiej stronie stanie. _  
_Zostaniesz sam z kłamcami, _  
_Poznasz życia gorzki smak. _  
_Podasz się? _  
_Właściwie... to tak. _  
_Choć nie ze strachu przed bólem,_  
_Ze strachu przed samym sobą... _  
_Gdyż nikomu własne lęki nie pomogą. _

Pomarańczowe ściany, obrazy przedstawiające przeszłość, stary zegar, kwiaty w niebieskich doniczkach. Każdy element wystroju tego salonu o czymś świadczył. Farba o radości serca, obrazy o pamięci, zegar o upływie czasu, wybaczeniu błędów. No a kwiaty? One symbolizowały przyjaźń. Były świadectwem tego co najbardziej bolało blondyna, gdy to spoglądał na swoje bratki. Zamyślił się. Został sam. Bez nikogo. Nadszedł już XXI wiek a on nadal w pełni nie może się otrząsnąć. Każdy bierze go za idiotę, lenia, bezczelnego gościa. Nigdy nie przeczył. Idealnych osób przecież nie ma. Stara się utrzymywać pokojowe kontakty z innymi krajami, lecz po co? I tak wbiją mu sztylet w plecy. Zawsze tak było i będzie. Najbardziej jednak bolało go odejście Litwy. Niby nic wielkiego między nimi nie zaszło. Nadal rozmawiają na konferencjach, jednakże to nie to samo. Sztuczne uśmiechy, fałszywe słowa. W gruncie rzeczy, sam się zmienił po stracie przyjaciela. Pozornie był taki jak kiedyś ale jednak nie. Stracił najbliższą mu osobę. Westchnął cicho. Czuł się zupełnie niepotrzebny. Pewnie gdyby zniknął, urządzono by przyjęcie z tej okazji...  
Nagle, zadzwonił telefon, wyrywając Feliksa z jego smutnych przemyśleń. Zaczął się rozglądać, szukając źródła hałasu. Niestety bycie bałaganiarzem nie pomagało mu w poszukiwaniach. Sprawdził już prawie cały salon. Jednak, dopiero po chwili, zrozumiał, że dźwięk wydobywa się z łazienki. Będąc lekko podenerwowanym a zarazem rozbawionym, znalazł swój telefon w koszu na pranie. Okazuje się że dzwoniący uratował komórkę przed niezbyt zdrowotnym kąpielom.  
-Generalnie to czy się pali?- Zawołał wesoło do swojego rozmówcy. Potrafił świetnie udawać beztroskę i radość. Wiele razy ta umiejętność dodawała jego ludziom odwagi i nadziei. Bycie Polską nie jest łatwe, Feliks wiedział o tym doskonale.  
-Eee no w pewnym sensie. Panie Polsko bałem się że się do pana nie dodzwonię. Mam bardzo ważną sprawę.  
-Bysia?! Oj Bysia totalnie się ciesze że dzwonisz. Generalnie co u żoneczki?- Polska bardzo lubił nowych, zawsze było z nimi zabawnie.  
-U Mariny dobrze, dziękuje. Mówiłem panu tysiąc razy żeby nie mówił pan do mnie Bysia - Słychać było wyraźnie zmieszanie mężczyzny, który nie miał bladego pojęcia jak się zachowywać wobec kraju - Mam bardzo ważne wieści.  
-Bysia, Bysia~ To do ciebie bardzo pasuje pysiaczku- Feliks zaśmiał się wdzięcznie. Był to piękny, właściwie szczery śmiech. Nie ma nic lepszego od nowych aby poprawić sobie nastrój - Dobrze Byszyński to o co chodzi?  
-Wynaleźliśmy to!- Zawołał pełen dziwnej energii. Polsce jednak nie musiał nic tłumaczyć. Od razu zrozumiał.  
-Świetnie. Dobrze się spisałeś Byszyński. Pamiętaj to ściśle tajne.- Powiedział poważnym głosem, po czym dodał jak zwykłe wesoło - Generalnie to totalnie nie idź dziś na browara! Powinieneś jakby uważać na barmanów z dziwnymi brwiami. Bo oni to generalnie mogą cię zjeść! Narcia~  
Jego zły humor znikł jak kamfora. Zrobili to! Przed Kiku i Alfredem. Niezwykłe osiągnięcie jak na ludzi z tak małego kraiku. Zachichotał idąc do salonu. Dzięki temu może zmienić przeznaczenie. Wcześniej się poddał. Sądził że już nic nie może zrobić z przeszłością a jednak... może! Stanął przed lustrem. Był ubrany tak zwyczajnie w tym niezwyczajnym dniu. Zwykła zielona koszula, zwykłe jeansowe spodnie, zwyczajne adidasy oraz niezwykłe zielone oczy wyglądające jak dwa piękne szafiry. W nich widać było wyraźnie co czuł. Wielką ekscytacje.

-  
Fik zaczęłam dobre dwa lata temu. Gdzieś prolog już wstawiałam. Tak czy siak, mam nadzieje, że ten pomysł do mnie powróci ze zdwojoną siłą~!


	2. 1 - Początek tego co ma być

_Dziękować za opinie/komentarze/zwał jak zwał. _

_karcia - Owszem, bardzo dobrze! XD_

_MRoshka - Przydałaby się. (Nie)stety są wakacje i osoba która zwykle walczyła zaciekle z moją ortografią i pisownią, wzięła i znikła XD" Mam nadzieje, że aż tak w oczy gryźć błędy nie będą._

Parę dni później, kliku mężczyzn wnosiło wielkie urządzenie do domu Feliksa. Na to właśnie czekał. Serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić. Niezwykłe osiągnięcie. Wehikuł czasu. Teraz może zmienić wszystko. Licia nigdy od niego nie odejdzie, żadnych zaborów nie będzie! Zaśmiał się cicho. Jednak to był śmiech złowieszczy, co wcale dobrze nie świadczyło. Mając to cacko może zrobić bardzo wiele. Zmienić bieg całej historii. Jednakże czas to bardzo delikatna struktura. Wystarczy jeden drobny szczególik by zniszczyć wszystko co znamy. Dlatego nigdy nie wiadomo co może się zdarzyć...  
-Proszę pana - Polskę wyrwał z zamyślenia jakiś człowiek, prawdopodobnie jeden z tych co wnosili wehikuł. Felek zastanawiał się jakim cudem Ci goście nie są wytykani palcami na ulicach. Na prawdę. Bycie ubranym kompletnie na czarno z przeciwsłonecznymi okularkami musiało choć trochę wydawać się dziwne ludziom, czyż nie? Chociaż... w sumie nie raz ma się coś przed nosem a i tak tego nie widzi, może i z tymi facetami tak było?  
-Generalnie o co halo?- Obdarzył człowieka w czerni wesołym uśmiechem, który nie pasował do jego aktualnych myśli.  
-Szefostwo, czyli prezydent i senat, prosili o przekazanie panu wiadomości.  
-No to się totalnie streszczaj - Feliks zmarkotniał nieco. "Jeśli coś z góry to tylko bzdury" jak to mawiał.  
-Powiedziano: Nie ruszać, nie dotykać, uważać na inne kraje, pilnować jak w oka w głowie - Zasalutował po czym wraz z całą swoją zgrają odjechał z posesji pana Łukasiewicza.  
-Oczywiście bo słowo szefa to totalna świętość - Mruknął pod nosem Felek gdy znalazł się w salonie.

Przez kolejnych parę dni, Feliks całymi dniami wgapiał się w maszynę. Była ogromna, o wiele większa od dużej szafy. Paręnaście milimetrów dzieliło ją od sufitu. Szeroka, prawie tak jak ściana, przy której została postawiona. No i w miarę cienka, dzięki czemu zdołano, pewnie z wielkim trudem, wnieś ją do salonu Feliksa. Na powierzchni tej ogromnej maszyny wszędzie znajdowały się kolorowe guziki. Parę wajch oraz klawiatura jak od komputera. No i mały ekran pośrodku. Oczywiście spłaszczony. Zupełnie po lewej stronie maszyny była zasłonka. Ukrywała pomieszczenie wysyłające, mniejszą wersje całego wehikułu, dzięki któremu można wrócić do teraźniejszości. Z wyglądu to była zwykła fioletowa, ciasnawa sofa, na której do mocowano metalową barierkę z masą guzików ( w tym jednym, wielkim czerwonym włącznikiem) i po jednej klawiaturze. Niemniej bez całej reszty maszynerii miała bardzo małą moc, musiała się długo ładować, dlatego nadawała się tylko do powrotu a nie do zwiedzania całej historii. Jednakże dla Feliksa nie miało to znaczenia. Nie bał się że może utknąć na długo w przeszłości. W końcu dzięki temu wehikułowi mógł zmienić swoją przeszłość! Tylko to się liczyło. Teraz śpiąc, śnił o tym co zmieni. Jedząc, przypominał sobie polowania z Litwą. W łazience też nie miał spokoju od starych czasów. Śmiał się z przeszłych zabobonów dotyczących higieny. Przed oczami miał tylko przeszłość. Każdego dnia chciał wrócić do niej, po to by zmienić przyszłość. Bez przerwy. Dzień w dzień. Aż w końcu nie wytrzymał...  
-Generalnie muszę to zrobić - Podszedł do maszyny, szybkim krokiem. Nigdzie nie było instrukcji obsługi. Zresztą i tak by jej nie czytał. Nadusił byle jakie guziki oraz cyfry na klawiaturze. Pociągnął jakieś wajchy, które mu się nawinęły pod rękę. Aż nagle cała maszyna zaczęła się świecić. Wszedł więc do pomieszczenia wysyłającego, uciszając myśl "to zaraz wybuchnie!".  
-Będę pod Grunwaldem! Generalnie świetne czasy! No a może totalnie to znowu zobaczę Chrobka?! - Nadusił wreszcie czerwony guzik (z napisem: "wysyłam") całkiem zadowolony z siebie. Biedny Felek nie wiedział w jakie bagno wpakował siebie...no i innych...

/  
Następny rozdział będzie dużo dłuższy...  
I pisane jest to paskudnym stylem, gdyż to jeszcze rozdział lata temu pisany. Dalej może będzie lepiej D:


	3. 2- A czegoś się spodziewał?

_Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo moje serduszko cieszą wasze opinie... rozczulam się aż! Bardzo wam wszystkim dziękuje! _

_Selene - Raczej bardziej robi to dla samego siebie, czasami jednak trzeba pogodzić się z przeszłością~  
Gort- Też mam taką nadzieję XD"  
karcia - Feluś to Feluś zawsze da radę! c:  
Meagan Snow- Naprawdę są niebieskie? Ugh, światopogląd mi runął XD"  
Narzekaj śmiało c: Zawsze to może pomóc mi lepiej pisać/ lepiej spojrzeć na jakąś sprawę czy błąd c:_

Zafeliste! Takich barw i kolorów nie można zobaczyć nigdzie na świecie. Strumień niezwykłej, jasnej poświaty zdawał się być wszędzie. Feliks nie widział niczego poza nią. Właściwie dla niego świat przestał istnieć przez te parę chwil, a może nawet lat. Urzeczony wpatrywał się, nie myśląc już o niczym ani o nikim.  
Nie zauważył nawet kiedy ten dziwny stan się skończył. Niczym w amoku, siedział bez ruchu wlepiając puste spojrzenie w kabinę, ocknął go dopiero silniejszy powiew wiatru. Otumaniony, nie miał bladego pojęcia gdzie się znajduje.  
Wstał z sofy i wyszedł z kabiny ostrożnie, powoli aby nie utracić równowagi. Jego ciało potrzebuje jeszcze chwili aby dojść do siebie, po całej podróży... właściwie dokąd go zaprowadziła? Unosząc wzrok widział skrawek nieba który zasłaniała jakaś ruina, naprawdę koszmarnie zachowana. Cóż może i nie powinno było go to dziwić, niemniej widok mebli które tu zostawiono jakoś go trapił. Ani jeden menelik nie chciał tego wsiąść i sprzedać? Wykorzystać?  
Zresztą nie tylko to go zastanawiało. Męczył także jego myśli jeszcze jeden, tyci tyci szczególik. To, że całe miejsce wyglądało tak dziwnie znajomo...  
Zamarł gdy do świadomości przedarła się ta nierealna myśl. To... to było przecież niemożliwe! To nie może być jego dom! Ruina, pustka, dziura w dachu. To nie była przeszłość. Jednak co się stało? Gdzie on jest?!  
Z wahaniem zrobił pierwszy krok, aby po chwili wyjść szybko z tego co pozostało po jego domu. Nie to niemożliwe. Przecież to nie może być...  
-Co tu się jakby dzieje! Kurde Felek coś ty znowu narobił?!- Miał ochotę krzyczeć z całych sił. Nie, to jakiś koszmar. Co to ma być? Jego niegdyś piękny ogród posiadał teraz wyłącznie słoneczniki? Co to jest do jasnej stokrotki!  
Z braku laku, bądź też w wyniku oszołomienia, zaczął wędrować pomiędzy żółtym cudem Iwana. To było tak totalnie dziwne. Chociaż może lepszym określeniem tego stanu rzeczy jest słowo nierealne.  
Szedł i szedł, szukając czegokolwiek mogącego go oświecić. W żartach w takiej chwili powinien znaleźć gazetę piszącą o spokoju na granicy polsko-chińskiej. Niestety jego nadzieje na taki cud nie chciały się ziścić. Zamiast tego zauważył grupę ludzi.  
Z dziwnym uczuciem w sercu, które podświadomie nazwał ulgą, skierował się ku nim. Już chciał krzyczeć "HEEEJ. MA KTOŚ MOŻE JABOLA?" gdy zamarł. Ups, pomylił się. To wcale nie było uczucie ulgi, to było przeczucie zagrożenia. Ha ha ha... każdemu może się pomylić-  
Z tej odległości z łatwością rozpoznał, iż to nie cywile. Jeden z umundurowanych kolesi zaczął niezbyt przyjaznym tonem nawijać po rosyjsku (co prawda Feluś słyszał wyłącznie pojedyncze wywrzaskiwane słowa, lecz dałby głowę, że to ruski jest) do swojego towarzysza, bezczelnie wskazując palcem na Felka. Coś Polsce podpowiadało że nie rozmawiają o jego zafelistej fryzurze. Nie musiał zastanawiać się długo co powinien teraz zrobić.  
Widzicie, zaczął zwiewać z prostego powodu. Jeden z przystojniaczków wyjął dziwaczny karabin i chyba miał zamiar skierować tą pukawkę w Felkowe obliczę.  
Swoją drogą, uciekaliście kiedyś przed uzbrojonymi gośćmi w scenerii słoneczników? Nie? Więc spróbujcie! Zapewniam świetna rozrywka! Łukasiewicz uciekał z całych sił, modląc się tylko w duchu aby nie zostać serem szwajcarskim. Biegł, jakby mu ktoś motorek w cztery litery wmontował aż... nie wleciał w dziurę. Oczywiście, to nie to, że on wpadł, ona sama się pojawiła z znikąd. Serio, nie kłamie! Metalowa rura ciągnęła się w dół tworząc Felekowi śliską zjeżdżalnie. Bardzo szybko ogarnęła go całkowita ciemność. Nie, na pewno to nie było normalne. Co w okolicy jego dawnego domu robi jakaś dziura? Nic nie rozumiał.  
W końcu nastąpił upadek. Wypadałoby zaznaczyć, że naprawdę bolesny.  
-Auć, generalnie to nie było miękkie lądowanie- Mruknął obolały rzecz oczywistą. Zasłonił szybko oczy gdy tylko dopiero zapalono światło. Po chwili przyzwyczajenia się do oświetlenia, zdecydował się rozejrzeć. Był w małym pomieszczeniu wyglądającym zupełnie jak wnętrze wulkanu, w Odlotowych Agentkach (Ot jaskinia ale widać kable, są żarówki itd)*. Kuknął w górę. Zamiast dziury była srebnawa klapa. Felek nigdy nie wiedział że potrafi przechodzić przez metal, niezwykłe odkrycie!  
Zdawało mu się, że zaczął słyszeć dziwny dźwięk. Jakby bieg stu koni, czy coś w tym stylu. Nie musiał długo czekać ażeby odkryć źródło hałasu.  
-Ty idioto!- Poczuł dość mocne uderzenie w głowę jakimś kuchennym obiektem. Prawdopodobnie patelnią... chwila patelnia?  
-AUUAHU... Chwilunia, to ty Elcia?- Rozmasował sobie obolałą głowę. Węgry miała na sobie mundur wojskowy. Wyglądała... cóż w skrócie przerażająco.  
-Tak, ty kretynie! Jak mogłeś?!- Przed kolejnym uderzeniem powstrzymał ją albinos. Nie, to chyba nie Prusy? On i Elka w jednym pomieszczeniu? Oboje żywi?!  
-Uspokój się, trzeba oszczędzać siłę, mamy zrobić zamieszanie ze swoim odziałem na punkcie 17- Prusy jest poważny? Polska nie wierzył. No dobra to gdzie ta ukryta kamera?  
-Ej generalnie co tu się wyrabia! Dlaczego Węgry mnie walisz tą swoją patelnią?! No i jakim cudem ten kretyn myśli? Chwila...JAKI ODZIAŁ?!- W końcu ryknął. Ciężko uwierzyć, że też w tak małym ciałku jest taki głos. Oboje wyglądali na zaskoczonych, Prusy uśmiechnął się drwiąco a w oczach Elki było widać wyraźne zdziwienie.  
-Rosja musiał cie długo trzymać w niewoli. Już nic nie pamiętasz? Ivan podbił świat a ty mu w tym pomogłeś, no przynajmniej początkowo, potem zostałeś uwięziony i uciekłeś. My jesteśmy podziemnym ruchem oporu - Oczy Felka wyglądały jak dwa spodki.  
-Że niby co?! Generalnie jaka asteroida w was walła? Ja miałbym pomóc Ruskowi w podbiciu świata?! Miałbym iść do niewoli i z niej uciec?... dobra jakby ucieczka może i jest w moim stylu. No ale totalcia to który my rok mamy, może 5097?! Mam uwierzyć w takie bzdury?  
-Nie, jest 2022 kretynie- Gilbert uśmiechnął się drwiąco.- Wiemy, że jesteś idiotą, to po co większego udajesz? W imieniu ruchu oporu aresztuje cię~!  
-Czyś ty oszalał durniu?! Felek może nam jeszcze pomóc. Poza tym zwiewał przed Ruskami więc nie jest po stronie Wanii, prawda?- Odezwała się groźnie, spoglądając na niewinnego Felka z ogniem w oczach. Polak w sumie i tak by nie miał wyboru. Musiał przytaknąć jeśli nie chce poczuć jej jakże czułej patelni.  
-Jasne że nie Elcia! Totalnie nie wiem o co chodzi! Wiem tyle, że nie było mnie jakiś czas... ten wehikuł to chyba źle działał.  
-Wehikuł?  
No i Polska zaczął wyjaśniać wszystko. Opowiedział o tym, że chciał znowu zobaczyć bitwę pod Grunwaldem i wrócić do starych czasów. Przy okazji, oczywiście nie celowo, uderzył Prusaka łokciem w twarz. Gilbert kompletnie nie wierzył w jego opowieść, mamrocząc swoje komentarze pod nosem, zaś Elka miała spore wątpliwości. Jednak mimo to, w zamian za jego historie, Węgry wyjawiła mu całą prawdę o tych dziesięciu latach w których był nieobecny. Okazało się że pewnego jesiennego dnia, został zawiązany sojusz polsko-rosyjski. Nikomu się on nie podobał, szczególnie z powodu tego że sam Polska nie dawał znaków życia. Rosja występował w imieniu Felka przed całym światem. W końcu jego wojska zaatakowały Niemcy z zaskoczenia. Niektórzy Słowianie, na czele z Białorusią, wspomagały Ruskiego. Powoli i podstępem, armia Ivana zwyciężała na każdym froncie. Jedynym który mógł mu się przeciwstawić był Alfred. Niestety wpadł w pułapkę stworzoną przez Białoruskich żołnierzy. Teraz wedle plotek jest w lochach domu Rosji. Europa była kompletnie bezsilna, jednak cały czas walczyła. Czasem udało się wygrać z Ruskiem, jednak niestety to nie były jakieś ważne bitwy. Te o istotnym znaczeniu były zawsze jego zwycięstwem. Świat zatrząsł się u podstaw. Wielu ludzi straciło życie, a walczące kraje w końcu stały się niewolnikami Wanii. Mało komu udało się uciec od tego straszliwego losu. Ludzi ogarnął strach, no a ci co byli nieposłuszni, zostali wysyłani na roboty w Rosji. Jednak ludzie którzy stosowali się do zasad, mieli w miarę dobre życie. Zaraz po Europie, upadła Azja. Chiny początkowo walczący przeciw Rosji, zdradził, co kosztowało Indie utratę wolności. Wzburzył tym faktem Koreę i Japonię którzy, otwarcie wypowiedzieli mu wojnę. Przegrali. Wsparcie z podbitej Ameryki (w końcu Alfred siedział w lochach, jego ludzie musieli słuchać się Rosji) przeważyło o zwycięstwie Ivana. Cały świat upadał, stawał się jednością z Rosją. Dlatego powstał ruch oporu, którym przewodził, co jest dość straszne, Kanada. Jako osoba, która z łatwością, wtapiała się w otoczenie, był świetnym przywódcą, zaś jego zniknięcia nikt nie zauważył, chyba nawet do teraz. Jego zastępcą, co było po prostu przerażające, został Sealand. Mały dzieciak, nawet nie kraj, szybko uchodził uwadze Ivana.  
Zresztą cały ruch oporu był, nie powiem, dziwaczny. Wszystkie silne osoby były pod ścisłym nadzorem Wanii i tylko ci, których uważał za zbyt słabych, by mogli coś zdziałać, spuszczał z oka. Takimi osobami byli chociażby Prusy, niby-państewka, Lichtenstain. Ci który wydawali się być bezsilni, bądź też Rosja miał na nich jakiś haczyk. Lub też jedno i drugie. Węgry po prostu zwiała. Oczywiście za jej głowę była nagroda, na co Prusak się irytował. Za nim listów jeszcze nie wieszali... jeszcze! Dziś miało się to zmienić. Ich "dywizja"... miała za zadanie odzyskanie jakiegoś większego okręgu, by odwrócić uwagę. Mieli narobić zamieszania i tyle. Przede wszystkim chodziło o zlokalizowanie Anglii. Ruch oporu zdecydował, że taki strateg jak on się przyda teraz najbardziej. Rusek ukrył go w jakimś podziemnym więzieniu. Lokalizacja jednak z ich sprzętem była niemożliwa, dla tego potrzeba było sporo zamieszania. Estonia, obiecał, że wyłączy systemy blokujące na 5 minut, jeśli zdołają odciągnąć uwagę. Cóż, to była niezła szansa na uratowanie tyłka temu brytolowi.  
Felo zmarszczył brwi. Wszystko pięknie i cycuś glancuś ale gdzie do jasnej Elki, tu sens? Od razu widać, że potrzebują rozumu Artka, bo im go brak.  
-Generalnie to możecie na mnie liczyć! Z chęcią nakopie tu i tam! -Wyszczerzył swoje bialutkie zęby. Tak właściwie to poczuł się trochę urażony. Elka serio wierzyła, że ON pomógłby Ruskiemu w czymkolwiek poza opróżnieniem butelki? Pewnie to wpływ towarzystwa tego karalucha, co znając go gadał niestworzone historie o Polsce. Felcio wysłał mu dość nieprzychylne spojrzenie.  
Prusy odpowiedział mu tym samym, jednak nic nie powiedział. Możliwe, iż zyskał odrobinę rozsądku, zauważając, że on jest sam naprzeciw dwóch dość irytująco niebezpiecznych krajów, co nie żywią do niego większej sympatii. Ciekawe dlaczego...?  
Wyszło jak wyszło. Zaprowadzili go do jakiegoś pomieszczenia w tym labiryncie pokoi. Ciekawe co to robiło tak blisko jego domu? Niemniej Felek z zapałem podjął się swojej pracy która polegała na... siedzeniu na tyłku i niepsuciu niczego co dotknie. Bardzo ważna misja. Tak ważna, że aż znudziła chłopaka po paru sekundach. Jakby miał chociaż paluszki do pochrupania...  
W pewnym momencie syreny zaczęły wyć cicho ale wystarczająco irytująco. Elka z Gilbertem spojrzeli po sobie. Ich tymczasowy schron został wykryty. Węgierka złapała Polaka za ramię i siłą, trzeba przyznać, że brutalną, pociągnęła go za sobą pod ścianę. Karaluch poklikał coś na jakiejś klawiaturze. Dzięki czemu ściana się osunęła na lewo, pokazując dosyć ciemny tunel. Parę guzików później, które opustoszyły kryjówkę ze wszelkiego sprzętu, podszedł do Polski i Węgier i nadusił jakiejś miejsce na ścianie przez co ona sama się osunęła, ukrywając ich w nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach.  
Prus przysłuchiwał się chwilę.  
-Weszli już. Dobra spadamy, zanim te półgłówki odpalą bombę. -Szepnął, ruszając w głębie tunelu. Nie do końca Polsce to odpowiadało. Nadal nie ogarniał, tego wszystkiego, zresztą moment... bombę?! Nie cackali się z zwykłymi randomami. Jak miło. Niemniej biernie ruszył za tą dwójką. Był odrobinę otumaniony. Jak jego zniknięcie mogło doprowadzić do czegoś takiego?

Podróż wbrew pozorom nie trwała nad wyraz długo. Podziemny ruch oporu wydawał się dobrze rozeznany w aktualnych planach wroga. Węgry w zwięzłych słowach tłumaczyła Felkowi sytuacje poszczególnych jednostek, rozplanowanie baz i innych dupereli bez których znajomości mógłby i tak świetnie ogarnąć cały obraz. Mieli nieźle przekichane. Kiedy Waniucha zdobył tylu sympatyków? Okazuje się, że wielu nie chce współpracować z ruchem oporu, gdyż azaliż widzą w tym własne korzyści. To dopiero dranie! Węgry przyznała mu cicho, że wielu członków ruchu jest w nim tylko i wyłącznie ponieważ chcą walczyć z którymś z koła przyjaciół Wanii. Przykładem była taka Wietnam, której głównym celem jest tylko walka z Chińczykiem. Podobno kompletnie nie wierzy w powodzenie działań ruchu oporu. Taaa. Jak w ogóle może, skoro wice przewodniczącym jest ktoś tak zdolny i niesamowicie potężny jak Sealand. Feliks w pewnym momencie przestał już nawet słuchać wywodów Elki na temat motywacji i anty-motywacji członków ruchu, dzięki czemu zauważył, iż korytarz nie był jakiś szczególnie kreatywny. Słabo oświetlony, ściany przy tych światłach miały wiele szczelin. Wyglądało to jak z pierwszego lepszego filmu. O! W takich produkcjach zawsze znajdowały się jakieś ukryte przejścia. Gdy Polak chciał już do którejś podejść i szczegółowiej zbadać, usłyszał Prusaka który szedł właściwie parę kroków za nimi:  
-Nie mam nic do tego abyś dała się Blondyneczko wysadzić, lecz przy okazji nie zakopuj żywcem zaglibistego mnie.  
I tak oto Feluś dowiedział się, że wszystkie tajne przejścia na tym piętrze są wrotami do trumny. Człowiek codziennie się uczy czegoś pożytecznego!

Tytuł tego rozdziału brzmi - "_**Jak rozpętałem trzecią wojnę światową"**_

I owszem. Rzucam się z motyką na słońce. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że te wydarzenia są dosyć nierealne. Mamy w końcu ONZ'ety, EU i inne organizacje które powinny powstrzymać takie historie, niemniej...  
Życie to życie, nie da się przewidzieć wszystkiego c: A to tylko fik, którego nie należy zupełnie poważnie traktować~  
Dziękuje za przeczytanie! Kolejny rozdział...cóż, trochę potrwa zanim go skończę. Coraz więcej drzew mam przed sobą XD"


End file.
